Fatherhood
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Rufus/Reeve, Denzel-centered Rufus is being nagged to find an heir and has one month to prove himself as an adequate father
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: FFVII

Pair: Rufus/Reeve

If he thought the nagging was bad before it had increased tenfold since the young President began courting Reeve. Rufus was commonly threatened by assassinations, bombings, and anything else the local terrorists could think up and the company higher-ups were on him constantly about kicking Reeve to the curb and getting a woman. Two men could not produce an heir and the future of the Shinra Corporation was tentative at best. Several times the dark haired man had tried to relent but Rufus would hear none of it. He loved Reeve, honest and truly loved the man, an emotion he'd never truly understood before, and he'd be damned if he'd let anyone take his beloved away. If they wanted an heir then he'd get one, one way or another.

This led to an impromptu visit one weekend to the 7th Heaven bar where Rufus knew Cloud kept Marlene and the other orphan boy. All eyes were immediately on the President as he entered, the air bristling when he looked at Denzel. The child stared right back as if daring Rufus to try anything. Reeve latched onto the blonde's arm and kissed his cheek, petting his chest gently trying to disarm the tension. Rufus eased into the other's touch but the air of authority remained, challenged by the spiky-haired ex-SOLDIER propped at the bar.

"What brings you here?" Cloud asked.

Rufus chuckled. "All work and no play, Cloud? My advisors have been on me to produce an heir to take control of the company when I am gone and since I refuse to let them take Reeve away I am looking elsewhere." At this he looked at Denzel. The child looked none too keen on this arrangement.

Cloud wasn't too appeased by this notion either. Denzel, a Shinra? There was no way Rufus knew anything about being a proper parent and he dreaded to think what that child would endure. Personal bias could not justify letting the child go into the lion's den.

"Cloud." Reeve detached from Rufus and stepped towards Denzel, gently holding a hand out to the child. He watched Reeve's hand warily, knowing the dark haired man was pretty trustworthy in Avaanche's book even if Rufus was not. "Please.. we really are at wit's end and... I.. I don't want to leave him."

"I won't let you leave." Rufus snapped in his business voice. "Stop talking like that."

"Y-Yes sir... I'm sorry."

Cloud sighed, watching the drama unfold. Reeve would be around and Cloud knew the man adored chidlren. If anything would go awry with this twisted family it was definietly be in the "father" figure of the trio. Rufus worried him still, he treated this more like a business transaction than dealing with the life of a child. He could only surmise that was the way his father treated him. He shook his head, refusing to let Denzel go so easily.

"He's an orphan. There's no way they'll allow it."

"At this point, Cloud, I've gotten away with quite a bit." Rufus held Reeve's hand tight. "I'm desperate at this point and since you are the one man I cannot bribe my way through I am prepared to prove myself as an adequate parent."

Cloud blinked. "Oh? And how do you suppose this?"

"Give me one month with him. If during this time I prove to be unfit then I will leave him be."

Denzel placed a hand on Cloud's arm, giving a tough little nod. Somethign stung in the blonde's chest at the hope shining in those dark blue eyes. He was so desperate for a real chance at family. "I'll try it Cloud.. I'll be okay, I promise."

Cloud gently brought Denzel over to Reeve, staring stern into Rufus's face. "I want to hear from him regularly. If I hear he's unhappy then the deal is off."

"Deal. Come along." He took Reeve's hand and motioned for Denzel to follow, heading back out into the dark streets of Midgar. Cloud shook his head, praying the sense of impending doom was just paranoia.


	2. Chapter 2

Fandom: FFVII

Pair: Rufus/Reeve

Denzel's eyes got huge when he saw the massive residence that was the Shinra residential estate. He very rarely came up to the surface, all the bright lights and sounds making up the bustle and clamor of the inncer city were exotic and fascinating to him. Reeve kept a tight hold on his hand as he led them up to the front of the manor and inside. The boy's jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw the interior, more from surprise than anything. Rather than being strung up in diamonds and fancy tables, though it was obvious this mansion cost quite hundreds of thousands, everything emulated a warm, toasty glow. More like stepping into a cabin after playing in the snow than walking into a presidential estate. The decor was simple though elegant, nothing gaudy and flashy, Rufus had done away with those tasteless paintings his father kept after his death. Fishtanks bubbled around several rooms they walked past sporting all kinds of exotic and weird fish and plants. He was far to fascinated at this point to be apprehensive.

"Denzel." Reeve gave a little tug. "let's get you set up in your room first and then you can run around and check things out, alright?" The child nodded vigorously, obediently following the man. Reeve smiled broadly, remembering his first time seeing the estate. He couldn't resist looking at all the strange fish either.

He led Denzel up a long spiral staircase and down another hallway to a vacant room. A huge four poster bed stood in the middle with a fishtank to either wall. Everything from the bedframe to the dresser to the closet and desks were carved straight from rich wood accented with golden or silver vines. Denzel shuffled into the room, suddenly very self-consious about his ragged appearance in this high-class home. Lost in the deep red blankets there napped a huge fluffy grey cat purring lazily about nothing in particular. Seeing the animal eased Denzel up a bit and he climbed on the bed to get a clsoer look.

"Does he bite?" he reached out slowly in case the cat would retailate.

"Oh no." Reeve curled up next to the cat and scratched his ears. "Cupcakes is perfectly harmless. The worst he'll do is lick you to death."

"Cupcakes?" Not a name he would expected a cat to have belonging to Rufus especially. Cupcakes looked like it had eaten a few too many, rolling over to look at the two people that had disturbed his nap. Seeing a new face he craned up to lick the boy's hand making Denzel giggle.

"Rufus named him." Reeve whispered scratching along his back. "But I said nothing."

Denzel smiled, snuggling the fat cat. "Alright, his secret is safe with me."

Rufus stood by the doorframe eyeing the two fawning over his cat and he smiled. Reeve was the ace up his sleeve with this child. As long as he had someone to use as a proper guidebook he would have a chance of not completely blowing this endeavor. He knew absolutely nothing about raising a child. Rufus was mostly raised by his servants and his mother until she died when he was still young. From there the maids and manservant took over until he was old enough to care for himself. His father treated Rufus as nothing more than a political necessity and he hated the man for it. He was overjoyed when Sephiroth killed him.

"I come bearing drinks." he set down a platter on a desk. Denzel bounced over with Cupcakes slung over a shoulder purring madly while it flopped helplessly. Rufus just smiled, leaning back into the warm hands of his boyfriend wrapping around him. Reeve knew just how to touch him to make all the stress go away. Make him loose and limber and ready to pounce. The man was a sedative, his drug. He needed Reeve, they melded perfectly together, both in bed and out. Leaning back he stole a deep kiss, savoring the affection the older man showered him with. How could he ever abandon this? The one man that made him feel whole and warm.

Denzel paid the two no heed completely absorbed in Cupcakes and the hot tea Rufus brought. He'd seen far worse things on the streets than two men kissing. It surprised him though, to see the ruthless son of a bitch known as Rufus Shinra be so tender and loving. The way he looked at Reeve was genuine, he adored the other man. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.. He was worried at first but the prospect of having a family far outweighed any doubts in his heart.

The two finally broke and Rufus dug through the closet, heaving out boxes stashed in the very back. Denzel drew closer and peeked in them, curious. They were packed with clothes that were roughly his size, probably from when Rufus was a child. He pulled out a shirt and tugged it on. A little tight around the arms but it would suffice.

"My mother was a horrible packrat." Rufus explained. "Some of the maids loved her too much to throw all this stuff out when she died so it has been sitting in here ever since. If you can find something that fits it is yours. If need be we will go out and get you some suitable attire in the morning. once you are dressed throw your dirty clothes in that basket there and you are free to run about the manor. If you feel the need to call Cloud there is a phone over there." Denzel nodded and the two left to give him some privacy. Rufus was still a bit rough around the edges but he was not too bad of a guy. He was trying to repent for his wrongs on more than just the politcal front and Denzel was willing to give him a chance.

Finally dressed Denzel followed back the way he came and into the grand first floor. Rufus has given him free reign so he started to the left, exploring the study crammed with books and plush reading chairs. A huge fireplace against the center wall with a rug and some mice with bald spots for Cupcakes. A staircase led to even more books overhead. Into the adjoining living area he found a couple fishtanks, pressing close to examine the wild and colorful fish trapped behind the glass. One of them blew up when it saw him and he giggled, watching it roll helplessly about the tank before getting small again and swimming away behind a plant.

He followed the smell of food into a dining room and the adjoining kitchen where something was cooking ina microwave. Denzel blushed fiercly as he followed strange male noises around the fridge where Rufus had Reeve pinned to the wall. They were kissing and Reeve's eyes fluttered like he was about to pass out, at the mercy of whatever Rufus was doing to him. Scarred enough for today, Denzel turned and ran back upstairs, following the expensive hallway down to another room. Peeking in he assumed this was Rufus's bedroom, set up much like his own but tiwh a bathroom off one door and some other room off another. Curious, he peeked in.

The room was lined with wide windows, moonlight illuminating shadows across the dark floor. He looked up to where the tilted reflections pointed, a gorgeous white grand piano sitting on a raised podium. Stepping into the room he looked at pictures of a younger Rufus playing a similiar piano lining the walls leading up to the grand instrument. Sitting down on the bench he ran his fingers over the keys, noting one was a slightly different shade than the others. He played the key but it opened no secret door, made no special sound. just the same note a normal piano would make. Engraved in flowing gold script above the keys was the name "Isabella."

"I see you've found her." Denzel jumped, whirling around to face Rufus. The blonde strode over and touched the different colored key, a prick of sadness in his eyes. "Isabella was the name of my first piano. I loved her dearly, no one else had ever cared for me like her. i could tell her everything, play her until it felt like my fingertips would bleed and she would listen. We would make such beautiful music together. Until my father destroyed her."

"..Your father?" Denzel asked. Anger flicked across the powerful blue eyes.

"Yes.. he destroyed Isabella saying that i needed to be more of a man and focus on politics rather than music. He demolished my love.. the only thing that ever cared for me.." he ran his fingers over the keys playing a little tune. He looked at home in those few measures, whole with his beloved instrument. "This key here is from the original Isabella. My manservant gave it to me to remind me never to give up my one true passion."

Denzel got up and motioned for Rufus to play. The President sat down and immediately fell into the rhythm, playing a beautiful carol, like the chiming of a thousand bells ringing off the ivory keys. Denzel sat down next to him, closing his eyes and letting himself imagine the peaceful scene drifting off the music. Snow falling down, the winds of a blizzard chiming little bells hung outside a window warmed by a roaring fireplace. Serene and perfect. Amazing how a man could speak of such worlds without ever uttering a word.

"Rufus." The older man turned to Reeve's voice, surprised when he felt Denzel shift beside him. The boy had fallen asleep, tucked close against the other's arm. Rufus smiled, something stinging his heart. Something strange and warm and new yet utterfly terrifying. Was this what being a real father felt like? Was he feeling something now, something so beautiful and wonderful, that his father had never felt?

"Reeve.." any other words were lost in the older man's mouth pressing against his own. It was the simple things like this that made it worthwhile to exist. They broke the kiss and Reeve gently picked up Denzel, carrying him to bed. Rufus went over to the windows, pressing his forehead to the pane watching the moon glow in the sky. After feeling that he knew he could do this. He would show up his father and anyone else that ever hurt and mistreated him. He would be the best damn husband and father there ever was.


	3. Chapter 3

Fandom: FFVII

Pair: Rufus/Reeve

Warning- Cavity-inducing fluff ahead

It had been nearly two weeks since the deal was made and as promised Denzel called Cloud every couple nights. The ex-SOLDIER was honestly surprised at the new Denzel brought with him. The child was being very well cared for, fed and nurtured and treated like a child should be. Being the summertime there was no school in session but Rufus told him if everything worked out he would hire Denzel a private tutor. He had already begun interviewing some potential candidates and even offered to pay for Marlene's classes so that Denzel would have a classmate to study with, if Barrett would agree. Apprehension yet hung over the blonde though, there was still plenty time left for something to go awry.

Denzel, however, wsa overjoyed at this turn of events. Reeve was like a very scruffy mother, always doing whatever he could to ensure the month was comfortable. It helped having someone of a lower-class lifestyle around, Rufus had grown accustomed to a variety of food other than the upper echilon diet he was raised with and, to Denzel's surprise, hated. When he was not busy he had no qualms of curling up on a rug in front of a fireplace with Denzel and Cupcakes and playing a few rounds of board games before he was too tired to concentrate anymore. Reeve was like the mother he had never had.

Rufus was a different story. Being the President he was constantly occupied with work, clocking in insanely long hours, some nights not coming home at all. It was not unusual to find Reeve curled up in the blonde's massive bed sleeping alone curled around a body pillow. When he was available he tried his best to make it up to the two of them but often was too burned out to do much but screw Reeve or sleep. Not the most ideal father around but Denzel understood it was out of Rufus's control. The company came first.

"Reeve..." He sat up on the bed one lonely ight, outside a storm raging pounding the windows with sheets of rain. The lights flickered overhead, a brownout in Midgar was never a good thing.

"What's wrong, Denzel?" Reeve sat aside the book he was reading and motioned for the boy to sit next to him. Denzel fidgeted with the sheets, looking around the expensive room. Reeve had everything he could ever need or want yet the glimmer in those chocolate eyes was unmistakable.

"Aren't you lonely?"

"Mnn.." the dark haired man reached out to cuddle Cupcakes, the fat fluffball nuzzling his scruffy chin. "I do get lonely but I know Rufus's duty is to Shinra. It is what he has lived and breathed all these years I cannot expect him to sudden change on a dime. He had a city to run and I am there to help him alone any way I can. I know that having me here to come home to is something special to him. Not having to sleep alone on those nights when all you want to do is hold someone tight and know there is something else worth living for."

Denzel nodded, reaching out to pet the cat. He hadn't thought of it that way but he could sympathize. Avalanche may not have been his biological family but it was nice having a place to call home, knowing there were people out there that loved you. He identified with Rufus in that aspect. Reeve was perfect for him, Denzel thought, he's just what Rufus needs. A kind, tender presence in a world of corruption and hate.

The door opened across the room and Rufus came in, tossing his suit jacket off to the side and slumping down in a chair. He looked exhausted, holding his head in his hands. Reeve set the cat with Denzel and grabbed a bottle from the nightstand, giving Rufus two pills and a glass of water, kissing his forehead once he took them.

"Got a headache love?" he crooned, feathering tender kisses over his cheeks.

"Mnn.. I need a new job." Rufus grumbled, wrapping his arms tight around Reeve's broad shoulders. Reeve lifted Rufus up into his arms and Denzel moved so he could lay down. The boy turned down the lights and watched the two men curl together, petting and touching and just simply... loving. Rufus could lose his entire empire and it would not matter as long as he had Reeve to come back to. Denzel smiled. Maybe one day he would understand that kind of love. He knew he was privileged to see this side of their ruthless President.

"I'll just go now.." Denzel scooted for the door.

"You do not have to go." Rufus mumbled from Reeve's chest.

"Come on, Denzel." Reeve held out his free hand. "Come lay with us. You are going to be part of this family soon."

Two pairs of shocked blue eyes met Reeve in that same instant. Two lost little boys that spent their days wandering the world wondering there would ever be a loving soul that could care. Wanting something more, something so meaningful that so many took for granted. The fabled 'family' and all the sweet fairytales that came along with it. Denzel moved closer and Reeve drew him and Rufus close. This was his family, the man he loved and would die for, the child he hoped one day to call his own. He'd grown very attached to Denzel in these weeks and he knew Rufus had as well though his pride would never permit him to say suich things.

Denzel heard Rufus whisper what might have been a 'thank you' but he was asleep too quickly to question. Reeve smiled down upon the blonde and kissed his brow, trailing fingers thoguh the silky strands. They really made an odd couple but Denzel had never seen anything so beautiful. Resting on his shoulder Denzel closed his eyes and drifted to the rich smell of his 'mother' figure. There was no doubt in his mind this would work. Never in his life had he been certain of anything, but this was something he knew.

He was finally home.

The month had flown by, it seemed, and Denzel once more stood in 7th Heaven. His clothes were clean, even if he still looked like a normal child. He couldn't stand all those stuffy clothes Rufus has tried to let him use, Reeve was a lifesaver. Cloud looked between them, mako eyes searching for anything that belied Denzel would even be the slightest bit unhappy but he could find nothing wrong with this idyllic picture.

"Well, Denzel?" he finally asked. "What did you think?"

"I think..." he reached up to hold the hands of his adoptive parents, Rufus shying at first but relenting. He was still adjusting to this 'caring father' role. "I finally found a home, Cloud."

"And?" he looked to the adults, "you two agree?"

"I do." Reeve ruffled Denzel's hair. "I rather enjoyed having him around."

"Yes, it was most enjoyable." Rufus agreed, "I never saw myself as a family man but I suppose if the shoe fits I will be willing to wear it."

Cloud sighed, not believing he was going to say this. "Then I guess he's yours. If there's any problem he is to come straight home. You hear me Denzel?"

"Yeah, Cloud!" The boy was already running off to go play with Marlene.

"Do not worry. Denzel is well cared for and Gaia help anyone that tries to interefere with that." Rufus sept Reeve's hand into his and kissed it. "I must go now. Take Denzel out tonight if you want, it will probably be another all-nighter."

"Alright." Reeve kissed him back the the blonde left.

"You really love him, don't you?" Cloud came to stand by Reeve outside, watching the two children race about.

"He has given me everything I ever wanted." Reeve's dark eyes outshone the sun, "I.. could ask for nothing more. He has given me a good job, a wonderful lover, and even a child. I have the family I always dreamed of."

Cloud couldn't help but smile himself. "I hope it all works out for you, Reeve."

"Thank you, Cloud." he motioned for Marlene and Denzel. "Mind if I borrow Marlene? I'm taking Denzel out for the day and he enjoys having her around."

Cloud nodded and the three packed into Reeve's little sedan, the old jallopy heaving ity way back into the city and out of sight. He never thought he'd see the day when Rufus Shinra honestly smiled or cared for another being, especially a child.

Well, he mused, there's a first time for everything.


End file.
